


Meant to Protect

by FitzgLivviep



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, Downworlder Driscrimation, Fear, Guilt, Hate, Love, M/M, Panic, Protectiveness, Self-Acceptance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FitzgLivviep/pseuds/FitzgLivviep
Summary: One Shot. Alec opening his eyes just a little more to his surroundings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the show or characters

I couldn't believe this was actually happening. I grew up looking up to these people, following their rules, in their footsteps, loving the history, but there was a hidden lie that I never saw and didn't choose to see. It sickens me to say that a small part of me was like them at one point.

Standing next to Magnus I look up and around the table at Izzy, Clary, my parents, the Inquisitor and other shadowhunters standing around, even Luke and Simon were there but standing in the back. Magnus was here on business was telling us how he was looking for Jace and Valentine. I knew he was looking but I didn't know how deep he went into it.

"Now these are the locations we can exclude."

"Why?"

"I have gone there and set up spells there that will notify me once either of them appears there even if it's just for a second and other downworlders have agreed to keep an ear to the ground."

"WE didn't ask for your help warlock. I'm sure this is going to cost us and frankly this has nothing to do with you."

"I know you didn't ask for help but he is killing of downworlders while making a brainwashed army of shadowhunters who were not given the choice to learn their history and make their choice on how they feel about others.

"Hmm I'm sure you're doing all this out the kindness of your heart, plus won't this deplete your magic quicker."

I see him lower his head and shake it lightly at what the inquisitor just said and I knew that was exactly why he was doing it, there might have been other factors to keep going but this is just who he is, it was because he had a kind heart. I look back around the room and really looked and saw all the hateful looks. First they were aimed at me but soon I noticed that I wasn't even being paid attention to. All the looks were directed at Magnus, the man who was doing more than even asked, more than we could possibly do that was for sure. I move closer to him but that doesn't seem like enough to ease this uneasy feeling that I was starting to feel. I felt like the walls were closing in, everyone was trying to close in on him because he just showed us a little more of how powerful he really is. I know I was acting irrational but this feeling was slowly consuming me and I take his hand to ease the building pressure but that made it worse. I thought the hate filled room couldn't get take anymore but I was wrong, very wrong. He was standing up now no longer leaning over the map, defending what he was doing and why he did what he did, not paying attention to the hateful glares. As he was doing this I kept thinking that we were wasting time and should just take his help, every minute counted and here he stood basically being interrogated.

Hate and disgust.

I didn't understand why. He has lived a long time and is the only one next to the inquisitor in the room who can talk about the uprising from memory. Holding hands with him never felt wrong ever but at this moment it felt like I was sinking and taking him with me, that if I didn't hold on tighter they were going to rip him from me. Every downworlder in the room had a high placement in their own right and wanted to help. Luke was the alpha of his pack, former shadowhunter, Simon was the right hand man to Raphael for the vampires, and then there was Magnus high warlock. It wasn't like we were just running around telling any and everybody our business.

The warmth of his hand wasn't working anymore so I moved closer and placed a hand on his lower back which prompted him to give me a quick glance and lean into my touch but still stayed in the conversation which I checked out of a long time ago. But even this close I felt that unknown feeling, when I was hit a sense of realization of what it was.

Fear.

I feared for his safety.

At this point I did the only logical thing I could think of- get him the hell out of dodge. Not really excusing us in the middle of my father speaking I high tail it to the nearest empty room and lock it manually then add a couple lock and silent runes to the door. Turning to him I rush over and pull him close into a kiss that I gave my all trying to convey, everything. I pull away and let in the air to my lungs from the kiss but mainly from what I was holding while in that claustrophobic room.

"Alexander what's wrong, not that I'm complaining but we are in the middle of discussing plans in there."

"I couldn't stop it. I felt like I was failing and couldn't help you."

"Hon what are you talking about?"

"The room was filling…the looks…how do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"The hate. I could feel it all around pouring off them. I'm so sorry, I just had to do something I had to get you out of there. They are shadowhunters and you are helping them and yet they still treat you like a criminal when you have done no wrong to them. We are supposed to be using every advantage to win this war and help stop the killings of warlocks but the looks thrown at you like you are nothing, beneath them…I…"

"Oh Alexander," sighing, "unfortunately this is something that I have become accustom too."

"But you shouldn't have to!"

"I know my love, I know. But it has to be this way or I will never live properly."

"It's like I know I was skeptical at first, that is how I was raised but I changed. I get the whispers about me, the stares and the looks of hate for being who I am but all those things towards you are ten times worse, like you personally harmed them and they want to seek revenge, their eyes literally were saying they would attack if given the chance. I know you can protect yourself but it hurts me that you have to accept that any given moment you will be attacked just for being, it hurts and angers me that you accept it when I know that you are a wonderful, beautiful, powerful man. Fuck your powerful as hell you could probably snap your fingers and they will all drop, look you have pieces of your magic placed all over- which we will talk about later- and you are still standing. You are high warlock and that should mean something damn it, you're the best, I just…I love you and want you to feel comfortable, safe where ever you go and I needed to tell you that you are loved and I am on your side and will protect you with all that I have. I love you Magnus."

"First that was the most perfect thing I ever heard. Two you're getting better with the whole feelings thing and I'm going to say I'm basking in it. I love you to and I love that you want to protect me because in all my years no one wanted to do that for me. You make me feel more powerful than ever before and I feel safe with you. Third seeing you all puffed out chest perfect angel solider who threw in a few cuss words turned me on so expect me to love every inch of your glorious body when we are done here and get home."

I could literally feel the blush moving up my face but not from the embarrassment just from him being so him.

"I expect no less my love, my high warlock."


End file.
